A Special gift
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: Ok, this was a X-mas gift for my friend kalika12 on DA. He's here on fanfic aswell, just enver posted it. Any way shadiakl's kids are at a x-mas party and has a crush.. Guess what their gunna do! XD


(I own everything, except Sonic Sega and Devil Doom and Speedy. This is an late Christmas gift for kalika12. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Oh and tip; their all lil kids.)

"Why do we have to go? It'd gunna be boring!" Devil Complained to his mother who was putting on her earrings and fixing her hair. "Because, we are Sonic's friends so we have to attend to this Christmas ball their having at Mobious. Besides, your friends are going to be there as well." Tikal took a glance at Devil who was about ready to pout. He groaned at the thought of wearing his tux. "Is your sister ready?" Tikal ask curiously. Devil groaned again. "I'll check." He walked past Shadow through the door way. Shadow gave a small grin, "Still complaining I see?" Tikal finished her front dreads and turned to look at him with a smile. "You know how he is with parties."

(meanwhile)

Devil Doom was in front of Shade's room. He slightly made a loud knock on the door. "Hey Shade? You ready?" Doom's eye came out of his quills. "I'm guessing a no sir?" Then they heard Shade's voice coming from the door. "I'm not wearing that silly, perky dress!" "I'm guessing I was right." Dooms eye spoke as he slightly spin to his right. Devil knew this would take a while and he didn't have the patience for it. "Come on! It's not that bad! Its just a dress, just wear it for one night!" He yelled through the door. "If I'm going to suffer, then your coming down with me! I'm not wearing my dress until you put on your tux!" Shade yelled through the door. Devil face was turning red out of anger

Tikal walked past them in the hallway, "If you two don't hurry up, were gunna miss seeing Silva and Sonic Jr." After she was out of sight, Devil yelled at the door again. "Fine! I'll get the stupid tux on! When I come out you better be wearing that dress!" "I'm already putting it on slow poke!" Shade yelled back. Meanwhile down stairs, Tikal was smiling on how their arguing and Shadow chuckled. "That work."

(Once they got to the ball)

Devil was tugging on his collar and tie. "I hate this thing." "To bad, Silva worked hard on it." Kim said it with a nerves smile. After she said that, Devil stop tugging on it. "And you just told me this now?" He slightly glared at her with a fake smile and sweat drop. "Well…I thought you knew." Kim said it with a nerves smile. She was wearing a light purple dress with her hair back. Devil groaned at the thought of Silva hearing how he complained about the tux. Now seeing her cry would just make things worse for their friendship. "Hey guys!" Devil perk up his head and saw Silva in a light blue dress with her hair down. She could've been mistaken as an angel he thought.

"You guys came! I knew you would!" Silva said it cheerily as she skip over to her friends. "So Devil, can you be my dance partner? All the prince's and princesses are going to do the first dance t his year. So will you please?" Silva asked nicely and with a slight blush. But Devil was turning red. He walked up to Silva and slightly held her hand firmly. "Of course." Then gave a warm smile to her as his blush grew.

(meanwhile)

Shade was watching everyone passing by. The dress was nice she had to admit. But it stood out to much. She didn't like it, she prefer being invisible for some reason, but of course Devil wouldn't allow it. She was in the corner of the area in the shadows. No one noticed her much. Secretly she hated being invisible but for some reason she just put her self in there. "Hey Shade" She look up and saw Sonic Jr smiling at her. He looked a lot like his dad, but their personality was different in some ways. "Hi Sonic." She didn't smile, she just continue looking at everyone else as if he wasn't there. She didn't like the idea of guys flirting with her. They just take up so much space she thought. But Sonic wouldn't leave her alone. He never quit, just like Amy. At least he didn't give those death hugs like her. "So whatcha doing Shade? Why are you hiding in here?" He asked curiously. "I'm not hiding, who said I was hiding?" She asked while slightly glaring at him. Sonic Jr didn't know how to answer that. "No its not that! I ment to say was uhh.." Shade still glared at him, "Well?" Some how she just wanted to start an argument with him. It was her way of talking to him. Well it was one of the ways she knew how to with him. "You wanna be my dancing partner for the prince and princess dance thing?" He was turning red and was slightly sweating. Shade was stunned and had blushed on her cheeks. "W-What?" She ask again, still amazed he ask that. Sonic Jr took another sigh and spoke, only this time he was looking down. "I wanted to know if you'll dance with me? I kinda needed a partner but if you don't want to that's fine." He look up and saw Shade smiling at him, which she hardly ever dose. That smile made her look more like her mother then her father. "Sure I will." Sonic Jr was stunned at first. "Really?" "Of course, but don't step on me ok?" She said that as she wink to him and walk off with a smile. Sonic Jr just watch her leave with a goofy smile.

(later)

Queen Aleina walked up to the microphone and spoke with a gentle and wise tone. "I like to thank you all for coming to this ball. We have some special friends here with us today, and I like to thank them for all they've done to help us and our planet. Plus it is also the anniversary of our kingdoms as well. So have a merry Christmas and enjoy the party, my children will play us some of their beloved music which we haven't heard for awhile. So enjoy and happy holidays." Be fore she got down from the stage, the crowed yell "Long live the queen". After that, Sonic and his siblings walk up to the stage and got their instruments ready. Sonic spoke to the microphone. "Hey guys. Glad you came and as you know we'll be playing some music for you, hope you enjoy and here's a small treat for you. Today our prince's and princesses will be doing a small dance for us, and after that then you all can join us. Happy holidays and enjoy." After those words were said, Sonic played his guitar while Manic slightly beat his drums and Sonia with her piano. Before Sonic started to sing, the little kids walked out with their partners. Devil was holding Silva's arm, Sonic Jr with Shade, Silver Jr with Kim (their not together, just bffs), and Rose with Baze. The group of four got into their positions as the audience clap for them. Sonic and his group started to sing as the kids started to dance slowly and nervously.

Sonic: Called her for the first time yesterday… Finally found the missing part of me. Felt so close but you were so far away, left me without anything to say..

Sonic & Manic: Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless. I never thought I catch this.. Love bug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again.

Sonic: I cant get your smile out of my mind.

Manic:(I cant get you out of my mind)

Sonic: I think about your eyes all the time. You're bountiful but you don't even try.

Manic: (You don't even try)

Sonic: Modesty is just so hard to find..

As the song continued, Devil looked down to Silva. She looked so cute. With her hazel golden like eyes and long hair. She was always cheery and hardly frowned. She look up at him and smiled, "What you smiling at Devil?" "Devil blushed again but still smiled to her. "At you. You're a good dancer." Silva blushed. "That's because I got you to guide me Devil." She kissed his cheek and Devil was stunned at first, but smiled as she laid her face on his chest.

Shade was having an awkward moment herself with her partner. She was just being so up tight it was driving her insane. She was even looking down just to make sure she was dancing right. Sonic Jr notice she was acting odd. "Shade you ok?" Shade perk her head back up to face him. "I'm fine really." She gave him a nerves smile. Sonic Jr try to let it go but knew she was troubled. He thought "Rose you better be right or else." He kissed Shade on the forehead and blush furiously. Shade was stunned at first and a blush grew across her cheek: Wh-What was that for?" Sonic Jr was still red, his heart was beating faster then his feet can run. "I.. I just thought that could calm you down. You don't have to worry so much, your doing fine." He spoke with a shaky voice and a faint smile. Shade smiled as she felt her hands holding his tighter. It felt kinda nice.

Sonic & Manic: Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless, I never thought id catch this.. Love bug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again. Kissed her for the first time yesterday, everything I wished that it would be. Suddenly I forgot how to speak. Hopeless, breathless, baby cant you see..

Sonic: Now I'm.. *guitar solo*YEAH OH!

*guitar solo continues*

Sonic & Manic: Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless. I never thought that I 'd catch this, love bug again. Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again. Ohhhhh Love bug again.. Woo!

The kids stop and clap to Sonic and his siblings as they did a bow. Sonic got back to the microphone and spoke, "Well guys hope you enjoyed this, have a happy Christmas and new years. Take care guys. See yeah" He got off the stage and walk over to his wife and dance with her. Later as the music stop, Sonia got up and made an announcement. "Hey guys, now its time to give out your secret santa gifts. So lets get t his started." As the gifts kept on passing, Devil was getting furious. He completely forgot to get a gift, especially for Silva. How can he be so stupid. Then he got an idea and formed a diamond and tried to make it into a ring. While Shade was trying to figure out what to give Sonic Jr. She couldn't make anything right now.. Nor find anything on her to give to him. Then she remembered what her mother and Rouge always give to their husbands. So why not give it to him as well?

She hurried through the crowd and ran into Devil. "Hi Devil, have you seen Sonic Jr?" "I believe he's with Rose really quick, Manic and Sonia are giving them some gifts. Didn't got him a gift I see?" Devil asked with a teasing look. "If you like I can help you make him a diamond chain or something." Shade smiled, "No thank you brother. But I got something more better then diamonds." Devil was confused. "What's better then diamonds?" He tried to read her mind but she was blocking it with different images. "You'll see brother." She smirk at him. Devil was trying to figure out what she had planed but Silva tackled hugged him from behind and distracted him. "Hi Devil! Do you like your tux that your wearing? I made it especially for you. Plus a metallica t-shirt." She brought out the box and gave it to Devil. Devil smiled at the gift. "I love it already." "But you haven't even open it yet." Silva said curiously. "I love it because its from you." Devil smiled and gave her the ring. "it's a bit big but you can still have it." Silva gave him a tackle hug around his stomach and chest as hard as she can. "I LOVE IT!" She giggled as Devil hugged back. "At least let me give it to you." "Silva giggled again and look up at him. "Sure." Devil gave her the ring and she put it on her necklace to wear until she was old enough to wear it on her hand.

Shade smiled at them then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Sonic Jr smiling and hiding something behind his back. "Hey Shade. I have something for you." Shade was a bit surprised he got something for her, it was wrapped up in a small purple box with a white ribbon on it. "You got me something?" Shade ask surprisingly. Sonic Jr nodded. Shade gave a smirk, "Well I have something for you as well. But you gatta come with me first." She grabbed his wrist and zoom to a area by the window's. It was on the balcony. Sonic Jr was confused. "Umm why are we here?" Shade smiled again. "For your gift silly." She pointed up to the ceiling. "Huh?" Sonic Jr looked up at the ceiling and saw mistletoe hanging right above them. He froze at the sight and felt his cheeks going red. "Uhh.. You mean?" Shade blush and nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't think of a gift for you so I thought this would be good." She spoke as she walked closer to him. He was stunned where she stood his ground. "So.. Here goes nothing I guess." Shade said nervously and kissed him softly on the lips. Soon she felt him kissing back slowly. After the short make out session, the drifted with a big blush and smile on their faces. "You like your gift?" She ask nervously. Sonic Jr smiled and held her hand. "I love it." Shade thought, "See? I told you its better then diamonds brother." She spoke this in her head when she knew Devil would hear her.

Devil got annoyed at first but saw how Silva loved his gift so let the comment slip. "Guess Christmas isn't so bad." He thought and hugged Silva closer to him.


End file.
